Not Like Other Boys
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel's a new student at NYADA and quickly becomes the object of Brody's desires after spotting him naked and sporting a gorgeous pussy between his legs. He wants him more than anything. However it's not just for sex, Kurt Hummel simply draws him in and keeps him wanting more. Brody is determined to make Kurt his, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my Kurt/Brody fanfic! It was originally set to be a Kurt/Ryder fic but I thought Brody fit better with this storyline. It's my first boypussy fic and its rated M of course. Please let me know what you think with reviews. I am working on SEVERAL fics at once so reviews are really going to help with the updates. Enjoy the chapter and again LEAVE REVIEWS!**

 **NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS SUMMARY: Kurt Hummel is in New York and attending NYADA. He's also newly single and the object of Brody Weston's fantasies. What makes Kurt so special to a boy who will never suck a dick? His boypussy has to be the most beautiful thing Brody has ever seen or desired. It also helped that Kurt was an amazing person, vowing that the boy will be his will Brody succeed?**

 **NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS: (CH.1: Hot as Hell)**

"KURT!" Brody screamed as he came hard. Minutes later the boy was cleaning himself off and trying not to think of how many times he had masturbated to his walking fantasy and new classmate Kurt Hummel. It had only been four weeks since the new year had begun, four weeks ago since the gorgeous boy had walked into his class and introduced himself.

At the time Brody couldn't explain his attraction to the boy, not until that night in the boy's showers anyway. It was then that he had walked in and saw the most beautiful sight in front of him. There Kurt stood naked, showing off his rock hard abs and pecs, the defined V on his hips made the older boy look down and gasp and what lay between Kurt's legs.

He had heard about boys with pussies but had never seen one before now. It was beautiful and smooth, it also looked delicious. It took everything in the boy not to storm up to Kurt and go down on him. Eating that pretty pussy out for hours would've been heaven for the dancer. It was then that a gasp brought him out of his lustful thought as Kurt quickly wrapped a towel around himself.

"Brody, make some sound when you walk will you?" Kurt asked with a blush, before walking over to a bench and started pulling on a shirt and royal blue briefs. He obviously thought that he had covered himself before Brody had seen that magnificent piece of anatomy that lay between his legs. Oh how he couldn't be more wrong. Shaking it off he gave a wide smile and walked over to the boy and stopped right in front of him, grabbing his wrist and making him face the taller boy.

"Don't be ashamed of that gorgeous thing between your legs." He whispered making the smaller boy gasp in shock and horror

"You saw?" He whispered

"Yes and it's gorgeous just like you, never be ashamed of yourself Kurt." He replied making the boy grab him and pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek before walking out of the bathroom and leaving Brody to masturbate in the shower to the visual of Kurt's naked body.

Ever since that night Brody had flirted with Kurt shamelessly, making the boy blush and laugh. That laugh was music to his ears, the only other sound that would be any better would be the sound of the boy cumming from his tongue or cock working him over. It leads to frustration in Brody until finally last night Kurt had been drunk at a party and spent the whole night by Brody's side. They had an amazing time and finally Brody asked Kurt out on a date. To his excitement the boy agreed and they were set to go to dinner that night.

This was a once in a lifetime chance and he wouldn't fuck it up. He would make Kurt his, he would claim the boy's heart and then his body and finally all his fantasies were become reality. It was then that he heard a voice calling out to him. Turning he watched as his cousin Dani walked up to him.

"So I hear you have a date with Kurt?" She asked with a wide smile getting a mirroring smile from the taller boy

"I sure do." He replied as she linked her arm through his and began walking through the hall

"Any big plans?" Dani asked as they made it outside

"I'm taking him to dinner and then hopefully we'll get a drink or something. I really like him Dani and before you ask it's more than his body it's him." He said making sure his cousin saw the sincerity in his words. Smiling up at her cousin she quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know you do; good luck I really want you to be happy."

With that she walked away and he was left staring at her retreating figure until his phone signaled a text. He quickly pulled it out and smiled at the name and message displayed on the screen.

 **KURT: Can't wait for tonight, been thinking about it all day**

Smiling he quickly typed a response back saying he felt the same. Realizing he only had three hours until their date he quickly made his way to his apartment. Finally walking twenty minutes later he rushed to his closet and looked for his best outfit. Smiling he pulled out the tank top that showed off his ripped body and his favorite jeans he quickly changed and waited for the hours to fly by.

Much to his happiness he found that he got his way as he found himself knocking on Kurt's door. Not even a minute later the door opened and the sight before him took his breath away. Kurt stood smiling at the boy in a tight V-neck t-shirt and what appeared to be painted on jeans with a pair of high tips to finish off the look.

"You look amazing babe." He said as he pulled the boy into him and placed a kiss on his lips, fireworks didn't do the spark the surged through them justice. Brody had to fight off the boner as Kurt placed his tongue in his mouth. Grasping the smaller boy tighter to him they found themselves against the door before finally they pulled way.

"Wow." Kurt whispered

"My thoughts exactly, should we head out? We need to be there in twenty minutes." He said grabbing Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers as he pulled the smaller boy out of the building and into the waiting taxi. Ten minutes later they were walking into one of the best sushi bars in New York making Kurt squeal in excitement. Brody smiled in triumph at remembering that Kurt said he loved Chinese and Sushi more than anything.

Once they were seated conversation flowed easily. They laughed at each other's stories and made sure to allow each drop of information sink into their brains. An hour later they were walking outside, both a bit tipsy from the Sake. Once again minutes passed and they found themselves outside Kurt's building.

"I had a great time." Kurt said as he turned and faced Brody.

"Me too. So what do you say can I call you my boyfriend?" He asked bringing a giant smile to Kurt's face before they were once again engaged in a heated make out session outside Kurt's building. They would've continued if not for the kids that ran between them, pulling them apart. The mother apologized before chasing her son down the street.

"So was that a yes?" Brody asked needing confirmation

"Yes Brody, I'll be your boyfriend." Kurt said not realizing how happy he had made the taller boy.

 **AN: And that's the first chapter? What do you think? Smut will start in the next chapter! That will be up soon enough. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS SUMMARY: Kurt Hummel is in New York and attending NYADA. He's also newly single and the object of Brody Weston's fantasies. What makes Kurt so special to a boy who will never suck a dick? His boypussy has to be the most beautiful thing Brody has ever seen or desired. It also helped that Kurt was an amazing person, vowing that the boy will be his will Brody succeed?**

 **NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS (CH.2: Never Felt This Good Before)**

Time passed and before either boy knew it three weeks had passed and their relationship was going strong, each day they found new things to love about the other while also getting more and more physical with one another. While Brody was beyond thrilled that he had Kurt as his boyfriend and the make out sessions were rather hot he couldn't go much longer without needing to see the beautiful pussy up close. He mouths watered at the thought of tasting it, his cock swelled at the idea of finally fucking it and he once again found himself relieving himself before yet another class. It was his last class and afterwards he had plans to spend the evening with Kurt so of course that class dragged on forever.

When it was finally time to leave he couldn't help but spring out the door nearly knocking down some asshole in his class who had the nerve to hit on Kurt while he waited for Brody to be down. Smiling as he stopped his boyfriend into his arms and kiss him breathless they found themselves with an audience though neither really cared. When it was finally time to allow air to enter their lungs Brody pulled back with a wide smile one that his gorgeous boyfriend returned.

"I missed you too babe." Kurt said while laughing at Brody who grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together as he leads them out of the building and towards the subway that would lead them back to Kurt's place. They had agreed to go out with Kurt's new friends Dani and Elliot for some drinks after dinner but before they went to the restaurant Kurt wanted to change.

"Why are you changing again?" Brody asked an hour later as he waited for his boyfriend to decide on an outfit while watching The Killing on Netflix

"Some asshole poured grape juice all over my shirt Brody, I won't go out with a big purple splotch on my shirt, for fuck sakes I work for Isabelle Wright." Kurt said with a laugh that got Brody to smile, he had met Isabelle two weeks after dating Kurt and had instantly fell in love with the women. Not only was she Kurt's boss she was his best friend much like Cassandra was his. Like Brody the pale boy got to meet Cassandra a day after he introduced Brody to Isabelle and was relieved to find that Cassandra instantly adored him.

A week later Isabelle and Cassandra met and the four of them became a foursome of friends quickly, it was usually Isabelle and Cassandra they drank with as the women were the only people to keep up with them but Isabelle had a date and Cassandra had plans with her sister leaving them to Elliot and Dani for the evening.

"Alright I'm ready." Kurt said walking out and making Brody stare at the clothes hugging his boyfriend's amazing body.

The jeans weren't as tight as most of Kurt's other ones but they still clung to his gorgeous legs like a second skin, then there was the red tank that showed off Kurt's biceps and well defined abs. While it was no secret that Kurt Hummel was hot as fuck Brody still hated the guys that looked at him with only sex in mind. Like that was all Kurt was good for, those fuckers didn't realize the layers of qualities that made Kurt as amazing as he was that lay underneath his flawless skin.

Brody did, and yes while he was instantly attracted to the boy on a physical level at first, it was the time he spent before they were together that allowed him to see all the wonderful things about Kurt that many didn't bother to look for. This boy was the best decision he had ever made, this boy made him happier than he had ever thought possible. He loved this boy, the realization came to him a week ago and while in the past a realization so soon would've had him freaking out, this one made him overjoyed.

It didn't scare him to love Kurt, it felt more right than anything he had ever felt before. He hadn't told Kurt yet; he was waiting for the right moment not wanting to scare him off.

"Brody?" Kurt asked staring at his boyfriend from the front door, somehow between his thoughts Kurt had walked right past him.

"Sorry babe, you just have that effect on me." He said walking over and taking Kurt's hand before leading them outside.

"All the work I put into this body I better at least grab my boyfriend's attention." Kurt said with a smile before placing a gentle kiss on Brody's lips before cuddling up closer to him as they walked to the restaurant.

"You do that and more babe."

Thirty minutes later the boys were sitting inside the Sushi restaurant waiting for their food and like always enjoying each other's company. They could talk to each other for hours and never get tired of hearing the other's voice. The food came quickly and before they knew it Kurt hand a tipsy Dani in his arms seconds after walking outside the restaurant and he found Elliot pulling Brody into an interesting conversation.

"So did you start without me?" He asked with a smile as Dani latched onto his arm and began leading him to the bar

"Just a Margarita at the place across the street from work, after the shitty day I had I needed it" She said with a scowl

"Dani why don't you quit? I told you Isabelle is looking for another assistant to help me now that we're so busy and you would be perfect." He asked as they crossed the street the girl turning and smiling

"Actually I gave my notice two weeks ago and have already accepted Isabelle's offer. I start on Monday we just wanted to keep it a surprise!" She said laughing as Kurt squealed and grabbed her into a tight hug

"It's going to be even more fun with you there!"

"I know, I'm awesome although Jeremy was pouting all day said now he'll see your gorgeous face even less." Dani whispered that but by the look Brody threw their way both of them knew he had heard. Kurt sighed hoping Brody wouldn't be in a bad mood now after hearing Jeremy's name being brought up.

Jeremy Wells was a waiter at the Spotlight Diner that Kurt had worked with along with Dani for a month before getting his job at Vogue. In those four weeks the boy shamelessly flirted with Kurt and became even more persistent when he found out about Kurt's anatomy seeing as the boy was bisexual. While he was a perfectly nice guy Kurt never saw them in that light, plus he had been getting calls from Ryder left and right those weeks begging for another chance so he wasn't looking.

He was also badly crushing on Brody and given Brody's dislike of Jeremy and how much he flirted with Kurt as well both Dani and Elliot pushed Kurt to give it a try. Once they were officially together they saw Jeremy two weeks later at a party where he got very drunk and made a pass at Kurt. It ended with Brody giving the boy a black eye and Kurt angry at his boyfriend for resulting to violence. It was their first fight. It was resolved with Brody mentioned how much he didn't like Jeremy's actions towards Kurt and Kurt agreeing not to see the boy as much.

Needless to say Jeremy Wells was a sore subject in Kurt and Brody's relationship. Seeing a chance to talk to his boyfriend as Dani pulled Elliot close to her and started rambling about drink options Kurt walked up to Brody and grabbed his hand making the taller boy look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Brody knew not to lie

"Yeah, I'm not his biggest fan but it's not like he is here." He said squeezing Kurt's hand

"Brody I'm yours, I don't want anyone else, I'm yours." Kurt promised and that seemed to please his boyfriend because before he knew it they were in the club doing tequila shots and dancing all night long.

As the night continued Kurt and Brody's desire for one another grew before they couldn't hold back and were saying goodbye to Dani and Elliot and rushing back to Kurt's. Once they had the door open Brody was lifting Kurt and smashing him into it as he ravished his mouth with his tongue, both boys moaning at the pleasure that coursed through their veins.

It was good but it wasn't enough. Brody needed more and by the look Kurt was giving him as he tore off his tank and jeans he wanted more as well. Still he needed confirmation. It came when he felt his jeans being tugged down and within seconds of his briefs being pulled off he felt Kurt's lips wrap around his cock.

"Fuck Kurt, babe you're so amazing!" He moaned as he watched Kurt suck him off without gagging Kurt managed to keep eye contact as his mouth and tongue worshiped Brody's ten-inch cock. The taller boy moaned and writhed until finally he came in long spurts down Kurt's throat the smaller boy swallowing everything that was given to him before pulling off with a smile.

"Your delicious." He whispered before squeaking as Brody pulled him up and lay him out on the bed his briefs like Brody's removed and his shaven, glistening core on display getting Brody harder than he had ever been.

"Your turn babe." He said with a grin before diving down and ramming his thick tongue inside Kurt's delicious pussy. The flavor was so much better than anything Brody had ever tasted. It made him lap at it with rapid speed making Kurt scream and writhe as he clutched his boyfriend's hair.

"Fuck baby you eat me out so good!" He screamed, and as he said it was good too good and within minutes like Brody he was Cumming, squirting juice down Brody's throat. It made his cock ache in desire. Usually he would've been fine with oral being it but he needed Kurt, he needed him.

"Kurt babe, I need you, I need to fuck you please say I can" Brody whispered as he lined his cock up with Kurt's opening staring down at his boyfriend for permission to make him feel good.

"Yes Brody, please do it." Kurt said before screaming out as Brody rammed inside, muffling the scream with his lips on Kurt's and then stopped. Fuck the sensation was amazing, it was so tight and warm yet still wet. It held his cock better than any pussy before it. Waiting for the okay to continue he found it in Kurt's nodding his hand before screaming out as Brody pounded inside of him. His screams weren't those of pain but of intense pleasure, one that left both boys speechless.

It lasted longer than either expected and when they came they did it together screaming out each other's names before pulling each other together and laying down in pure bliss. Minutes passed as their brains caught up with them allowing them to fully understand what had just happened and left them both with wide smiles as they kissed each other with passion before pulling away.

"That was amazing Brody." Kurt said with a smile

"It was and I hope I don't scare you but I think it's because I wasn't fucking you Kurt, I was making love to you. Kurt, I love you." He said before looking down waiting for Kurt's freak out and being left in surprise when he was brought back into a tinder kiss before Kurt pulled away to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep, I want some more of that in the morning."

Brody laughed before pulling Kurt's head on his chest and quickly falling asleep happier than either had ever been in their lives.

 **AN: Wow you guys I did not plan the sex happening in this chapter but it just came to me! So what did you think? I won't have chapter 3 up until April 12** **th** **I believe I have a lot going on. Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guy's sorry I was away so long! I have had major drama this summer, my laptop broke and it took them four weeks to fix it. Plus, my mother had a hip replacement, my brother has stage 4 Kidney Failure and needs a transplant, and Trump won the election. These things have caused utter devastation on my part so I haven't been motivated to update. You need to be patient with me if I am lucky I can update once a month, please be patient and leave reviews.**

 **Yes, in most my fics Kurt has a Husky, hey they're my favorite dogs!**

 **NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS (CH.3: Just Can't Get Enough)**

The sound of a ringing alarm woke the boy from his deep slumber. At first the sound confused Kurt since he didn't set alarms for Saturdays or Sundays but then he realized today was the day he was getting his Husky puppy. The clock read 10:30 AM, he had two hours before he had to meet Dani and the woman's house. Groaning as he moved around only to be stopped by another body behind him, the person's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Smiling Kurt turned and looked at his boyfriend who remained asleep. Brody had been staying over a lot more since they had become a couple, neither boy getting enough of each other.

Kissing the boy softly, Kurt smiled as Brody began to stir before his sleep filled eyes finally opened and once settling on Kurt quickly brought the boy into a deep kiss. Kurt moaned as he returned the kiss before pulled away when he lungs needed air.

"Morning handsome." Kurt said with a grin

"Morning babe, god you wake up camera ready, don't you?" Brody asked getting a laugh from Kurt

"Your sweet, a liar but sweet." Kurt replied Brody simply brought him in for another kiss before leaning his forehead against Kurt's

"One of these days you're going to realize how gorgeous you are." Brody whispered making Kurt smile again before getting out of bed

"Maybe so but until then I am going to make my sexy boyfriend some breakfast." He replied before heading for the kitchen with Brody hot on his heels. Before the smaller boy reached the kitchen, Brody grabbed him from behind and brought his body close enough to his own that Kurt felt a rather large appendage stabbing his thigh.

"I would much rather eat you out." Brody growled before pushing Kurt up on the counter and removing his briefs, groaning at the sight of the delicious pussy in front of him.

Not giving Kurt anytime to thing, Brody delved down and shoved his tongue deep inside his boyfriend's pussy making the smaller boy scream in pleasure.

"Fuck Brody, eat me, baby so good with your tongue!" Kurt chanted and he grabbed a fistful of Brody's hair and began grinding his pussy against Brody's face pushing his boyfriend's tongue in deeper. Brody growled at the amazing taste that assaulted his tongue as he ate Kurt out. Kurt lasted a total of four minutes before Brody's tongue sent an orgasm crashing through his body and releasing juices down Brody's throat, ones that the muscular boy quickly lapped up.

Still in a daze from the first orgasm Kurt squealed when Brody brought him off the counter and bent him over the counter. Again, Kurt had no time to react before Brody's huge cock was being stuffed inside his pussy making both boys groan in pleasure.

"Fuck you're so tight, god I love this pussy!" Brody growled against Kurt's ear while starting a fast and furious rhythm of fucking the boy hard against the counter.

Words escaped Kurt's vocabulary the only sounds he made were screams of pleasure for several minutes before Brody announced his orgasm and the smaller boy felt his boyfriend's cum fill his pussy. The activity left both boys gasping for air and smiling wide at the other before finally Kurt found the use of his limbs again and brought Brody in for another passionate kiss.

Pulling back, he smiled as he caressed the muscular boys face.

"God you're amazing" He said bringing a grin to his boyfriend's face

"We're amazing, especially at that." He replied making both boys laugh before once again Kurt was up on his feet and helping Brody to stand as well.

"Well if I wasn't hungry before I am now. Sit down I'll make us some food." He said with a grin as he made his way to the refrigerator. Opening it and pulling eggs, bacon, and syrup out he made his way to one of the cabinets and got pancake mix out. Putting the bacon in the oven Kurt quickly turned to the mixing bowl he brought out and mixed the pancake batter before asking Brody to help by making the eggs.

"So, I must meet Dani in a couple of hours to pick out my dog, do you want to come with me?" Kurt asked as he began to flip the pancakes

'" Of course, babe, I figured we could invite Dani and Elliot back here tonight and just hang out with the puppy, is that okay with you?" Brody asked as he watched the eggs making sure they didn't burn. He jumped a little as Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist, that was the one thing about Kurt the taller boy didn't care for when he walked he literally made no sound.

"That sounds amazing. We need to make a booze run before we come home though." He said pointing to the trash where empty bottles of wine, tequila, beer, and vodka overflowed the trash can. For the past two weeks Kurt, had pretty much hosted small parties at his place and while he enjoyed them, he hated being without his favorite beer when he wanted one and finding none.

"I'll just give Dani some money and she can get what we need." Brody replied as he began scooping the cooked eggs out of the pan and placing them on the plate that held the cooked pancakes, minutes later the oven announced the bacon done and the boys sat down and enjoyed their breakfast together.

They spent the remainder of their time catching up on Mr. Robot before finally walking out of Kurt's apartment building, well Kurt was more like skipping his excitement about getting his dog shown on his face. It brought joy to Brody's heart to see his boyfriend so happy. Minutes later they were looking at the puppies in the caged area. Kurt asked Brody's advice but before the boy could put his opinion through a grey puppy came up to Kurt and jumped into his arms. He did these three more times after Kurt set him down, smiling widely Kurt turned to Brody and they both agreed this was Kurt's dog.

Paying the woman Kurt placed the collar with a name tag on the dog's neck. Having no idea that his boyfriend had these things Brody leaned down and read the name displayed on the silver bone hanging from the collar. Smiling he turned to his boyfriend.

"Ridley huh?" He asked before Kurt looked him dead in the eyes and answered with a grin

"An awesome name for an awesome dog." He said placing the puppy in Brody's arms, getting a closer look at the puppy who tried to lick him to death he smiled and looked back up at Kurt.

"Agreed."

As they walked back to the apartment Ridley whined until finally he was back in Kurt's arms.

"Jesus, he really is your dog." Brody whispered as the puppy cuddled into Kurt's body. Kurt simply smiled before grabbing Brody's hand and linking their fingers together.

"Yes, but I'm yours." He whispered making Brody smile before giving Kurt a quick peck as they finally made it back to the apartment. Once inside Kurt put Ridley down and showed him the potty training mats. There was no dog bed as Kurt had planned to let the dog sleep in his bed with him. Brody was fine with other than nights his face or cock were buried in Kurt's pussy.

Hours later Brody found himself sitting next to Kurt on the couch with Ridley in his boyfriend's lap and Dani, Elliot, Isabelle and surprisingly Cassandra sat around them, drink in all their hands. Brody smiled as Kurt and Cassandra laughed at a story his teacher and friend was telling his boyfriend. Due to how Cassandra treated most of the people he dated he was afraid she would hate Kurt. However, watching them together these last few weeks it was obvious Kurt had captured Cassandra's heart as much as he had everyone else in the room.

It was at this moment that Brody realized ever since Kurt Hummel entered his life, he was happy like happy something he hadn't felt in years. Before Kurt his life was beyond dark, filled with anger and depression and never being able to see a future where he felt the way he did now. Just like that Brody realized how much he loved the boy cuddling into his side. Smiling down he placed a kiss on the side of the boy's head before once again being pulled into easy conversation. Yes, this was an amazing feeling, one that Brody would fight like hell to keep.

 **AN: Finally, an update after months of nothing! Not going to lie I am in a major funk so I am not sure when the next update will be. None of these stories will ever be abandoned that's all I can really promise. Please leave me some awesome reviews!**


End file.
